The Transformers: The day of the Night raid
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: This is not related to my ABOS cross over, in fact I'm putting that in hold to get this off the ground. As for any changes I made, I'm adding some more imperial arms for Akame ga Kill,that's it. For transformers,g1 characters except for Epps and Lennox leading a force to help the Autobots. Other than that g1 only and I have made a few changes to alternative ease enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF THE TRANSFORMERS BEGINS NOW.**

"GAAAHAH!" Megatron hit the ground hard. He got up and looked around. Here in the cannon on the planet earth. The Autobots and a small group of US soldiers had his Decepticon army surrounded.

"Give it Megatron," commanded his rival Optimus Prime,"You lose." Megatron grinned he still had one more trump card.

"Shockwave! Blow the Spacebridge!" The purple cyclops did as he was told.

"Roger that,lord Megatron." Shockwave turned and shot the control panel, setting of a chain reaction. Fear spread across everyone's faces, but Megatron, Shockwave, and the always emotionless Soundwave, as a giant purple orb of energy surrounded the canyon and every there.

"Megatron? What is this?" Demanded Optimus Prime.

"Oh just a little dimension jumping that's all." He grinned see you there."A bright white flash blinded them all.

"Night raid?"

"Yes Tatsumi, a group of assassins. As the name suggests they attack a night and target government officials and the high class, like the family you're staying with. It's only wise to be cautious." A few hours later Tatsumi was laying in bed. He had come the capital of the Empire with a group of friends to serve in the imperial army to support their home village,ravaged by taxes.

"I'll find them tomorrow," he had been separated from them on the way and a rich family had taken him in for now. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the shatter of glass.

"Warpath."

"Here."

"Springer."

"Here."

"Grimlock."

"Me Grimlock here."

"Sparkplug."

"And Spike."

"Here."

"We're all here, Prime." Jazz had finished going over the last of the Autobots roll call.

"Good. Major Lennox has also reported that all his forces present at the canyon are present with no casualties. We have a good idea of where we each are but no way to confirm it. And with Teletram one, we have no idea exactly where we are. Or the whereabouts of the Decepticons." Said the Autobot leader.

"Wheeljack, Presceptor, you build a computer like Teletram one?"

"We need the right materials." Answered Wheeljack,"but yeah."

"I saw some buildings where I reactivated." Iornhide.

"Then let's start there we'll need an energy source before to long as well. Jazz. . Bumblebee. Spike and Sparkplug. Come with me and Ironhide. The rest of you stay here and build a shelter. Don't draw attention to yourselves, we don't know the locals Autobots roll out.

"Who's shooting already?" Yelled Starscream. The Decepticons had already taken over an abandoned building after reproducing from the Spacebridge explosion. They found this building with a major city in view. Soundwave and Shockwave had already set up a computer and a harnessable energy source. They did take not of an inhabited human structure near by, but they didn't think it was a military structure,or at least it didn't look like it.

"Well, let's find out and give them a proper Decepticon greeting." Said Megatron." ASTROTRAIN! BLITZWING! OCTANE!" Transform and Silence those guns!" He ordered. "AND CONSTRUCTICONS START BUILDING!"

"Alright,Epps what'cha got?" Lennox and his team at the cannon were also investigating the gun shoots. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to bring the entire 75 infantry soldiers, and the 21 additional men the made the crews of an M2 Bradley, two M998 trucks,and four M1A2 Abrams tanks with them. A few heads turned toward them but that was it. And to be extra cautious they turned the vehicle's off.

"In front of that building, there's a guy with a sword protecting that girl," Epps told Lennox. He continued. "On either side of'em and staying behind are 16+ guards,possibly more in that building armed with a weapon I don't recognize. And then those four. I watched them rip through at least twice as many guards here unscathed." He pointed at each one.

"That one with the green hair must've been bitten by the same spider as Spider-Man, I swear. The one with the pink hair, she has some big-ass laser sniper. And I don't know what to think of the blonde with the tail or the black haired one with sword."

"Shh. They're talking." The black haired one spoke first.

"So you still want to protect her?"

"I won't just let you kill her." With that she charged him,just about when the sword was about to hit him, the blonde grabbed her.

"I think we oughta show him what's up, aye Akame? Plus I owe Tatsumi here a favor."

"Fine. Leone." Said the black haired girl called Akame.

"So the blonde is Leone, and the other is Akame." Whispered Epps," and he's called Tatsumi."

"Yeah, he needs to see the truth." The green haired one. He looked at the pink haired girl," Mine, take out the door."

"Okay, Lubbock." She realized her gun and took out the doors.

"Tatsumi,Akame,Leone,Mine,and Lubbock." Epps did a recount.

"Whoa." Said a soldier by Lennox,"Commander,take a look at this." The soldier his night vision to Lennox.

"By God. It's full of bodies, tortured and dying people. How was whoever owns this able to get away with this."

"Now do wanna save her?" Leone motioned toward the girl Tatsumi was protecting. She started screaming.

"WHAT DO I CARE? HE'S NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS HICK!POOR PEOPLE ARE NOTHING BUT DIRT!" Headlight shown through the trees as Optimus and his group of Autobots broke through the trees and Transformed.

"No you're wrong! The monetary wealth of one does not determine the worth of their life."

"What even are you and what do you know ab-" the girl was silenced as Tatsumi cut off her head.

"He killed her," said a guard," attack!"

"Return fire!" Yelled Lennox. The thunder of the Abrams 120mm guns ended most of the guards, the rest were cut down by the infantry soldiers. Leone, turned to prime.

"All life has value,huh?"

"Yes my name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots from the planet Cyberton. And it is my belief that freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"And I'm Sargent Lennox US Army." He extended his hand to shake.

"Leone." She shook."Us army?" Epps was annoyed.

"Earth, are you stupid?" Said Mine.

"I'm going to give you piece of my mind."

"Epps,you're paid to shoot not talk,"said Lennox, "Now Leone is there a way to connect you tomorrow we need move before more heat arrives." Lubbock stepped forward and handed Lennox a card.

"That's the bookstore I own you'll find it there," he pointed to the city on the sky line," show me the card and we'll tell you everything."

"Night raid fallback." Leone said picking up Tatsumi before disappearing.

"It's time we do the same." Ordered Optimus," Lennox is all your men here?"

"Yes Optimus."

"Then follow us back to the rest. Autobots ,Transform and roll out!"

High above the trees, the triple changers had heard and seen it all.

"Well there's more to this place than meets the eye." Said Astrotrain.

"Agreed."said Blitzwing.

"Well now that we have a lead in which direction the Autobots went and where we may find them,let's report to Megatron before we're spotted." Suggested Octane.

"That seems fine for now, said Astrotrain, said as he lead the way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. Megatron blew up the space bridge to avoid defeat. Now with the Decepticons and the Autobots with their Human allies in an alternate dimension,find out its secrets in this Episode of The Transformers.**

"Chip, Raoul!" How'd you two get here?" Spike asked jumping out of Bumblebee.

"We coming to help and where just inside the energy dome that sent us here." Said Chip.

"So,Optimus what'd you find?" Asked Jazz.

"For starters Lennox and his team. No Decepticons thankfully. But something possibly just as worse." Optimus told what had just happened.

"That sounds awful." Said Kup.

"We do have a lead on potential allies." Said Lennox,"Only thing is it's in that mess of a city." He pointed to the city on the horizon.

"Tracks and I will find it. I've known city street my whole life." Offered Raoul.

"I'll go too," Epps stepped forward," I'm a face this guy will recognize." Lennox tossed him the card and a radio.

"Be very careful." Ordered Prime as Raoul and Epps climbed in Roaul and sped off."Now we need to find you Humans some clothes to make you look rich if you ever needed to slip under the radar."

"I'll take a group." Said Hound transforming. A group of four soldiers pulled in,Leaving anything that may draw attention to themselves behind.

"For those who's, left you can fly scout for Decepticons or any possible threat. The rest be on standby." Said Prime.

Lubbock was about to enter his bookstore, after a successful night raid attack. Leone carrying an unconscious Tatsumi followed. A new day was just beginning when he heard a motor.

"Hey",Epps said as Tracks pulled beside them," this you?" Epps held up his card.

"It is." said Lubbock." The only reason we came here was for you. Didnt expect you to be this early."

"Where's the other two?"

"Already back at night raids main hq outside the city, in fact our leader, a general in the revolutionary,once to talk, can we have a lift?"

"Yes" the trio got In Track's back seat. Epps picked up his radio.

"We've found them and are driving to their base. I have you on call so we can record their story and to let them know if they try to pull anything, they're dead over"

"I read you." Said a soldier," recording In progress, over."

"Now tell us where to go and what you," know said Epps.

"Very, interesting. Very interesting indeed." Said Megatron after hearing the triple changers report.

"Lord Megatron may I suggest we closely monitor that city. We have reasons to believe it's the capital, then wait for the right moment to allie with them?"

"That seems like a go-," Starscream screaming interrupted him.

"Get off my foot!" He fired without aiming at a giant centipede that had latched itself to him. Soundwave returned from his patrol.

"Locals call them danger beasts." He reported," Shall we help?"

"No I like seeing Starscream in pain." Devastator, who was finishing up an extendable platform,got Annoyed, reached down and tore the monster in half.

"I couldn't take much more of that."

"Very well, how much longer till you're finished?"

"Not long." Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's arm.

"Laserbeak reporting. Government will reward anyone on capture of any accused of speaking against them. No proof needed." Suddenly a young human couple broke the tree Line.

"Please don't hurt us." Megatron twisted mind began to twist further.

"Oh we won't yet, Soundwave take them.

"So, Tatsumi welcome to night raid." Said Najenda,Nightraids leader," as for you three, I'll need you leaders'"

"I'll give them a call said Epps.

Later that evening, in the imperial palace, guards dragged a screaming man out of the throne room. The Child emperor, the corrupt Minister and some generals watched as the doors closed.

"Filthy bastard, disobeying you. " said to the minister." It would take forever to hunt them all down."

"That's why I've brought these to here.""said a voice as two tied up people hit the ground.

"Who said that?" Said the minister. Megatron stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello sir, I am Megatron."


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. Epps,Raoul,and Tracks were informed by Najenda that they'd have to wait until Prime and Lennox arrive to join the revolutionary army. In the meantime what does Megatron want with the Emperor? That answer and more in this adventures of The Transformers.**

"I will work with you not for you." Said and the Constructicons had just finished explaining who they are, and why they're here to the Emperor,his minister and six generals.

"I see." Said the Emperor. An empirical Amy messenger entered.

"For give me your grace, but Esdeath sends a message."

"Let's hear it."

"Campaign against northern Tribe successful so far. Taking longer than expected. Send reinforcements to make up for lost time." Megatron grinned.

"Let me and the constructicons go, and I'll prove the Decepticons are worth your time." The minister liked this idea.

"Very well. And as gratitude we will equip you and your six soldiers her with imperial arms." Megatron's face displayed curiosity.

"Imperial arms?"

"Follow us and we will tell you." Said the minister. They led the Decepticons to an army in the palace's basement. On they way they explained that the first emperor used the most powerful resources in the land to create two hundred Imperial Arms,the most powerful weapons this reality had to offer.

"And one last thing," said the Minister "if two users of these arms decide to fight, one will always die."

"I like that." Said Megatron. The seven Decepticons admired the collection and diversity of the weapons.

"We have 102 here and and another 48 within our forces," said a general," fifty were lost during a civil war, five hundred years ago. Take your pick." Megatron had already found a massive sword and was holding it.

"What this thing do?" He took a practice swing and a blast of air shattered a wall.

"That's jetstream, a sword that turns the air it pierces into an extended blade that will go on forever until hits something." Said the general. Megatron put it in waist clip.

"It's mine. Contructicons have you made your decisions?" The other generals assisted them in decision making.

"Yes," Scrapper," I chose padding for my legs and wheels that allow me to move over any surface without sinking or slowing down.I can also send powerful

shockwaves through the ground and can knock opponents off their feet."

"I have a potion with unlimited use that can turn into anything I want, but if I use it to much at once it may kill me." Said Mixmaster. Hook told of his new hook that latches onto anything and won't lose its grip, and it can double as a curved sword. Scavenger transformed and displayed his energy whip on his digging arm. And longhaul displayed his rocket saw.

"Excellent." Said Megatron, he turned to the Emperor and handed him a Decepticon symbol," I will go and tell the rest of my army to come here,they will marked with this. then I'll go meet this Esdeath." The emperor handed him his own symbol.

"Show this to Esdeath as proof you're with us. Safe travels." Megatron walked out the door followed by the constructions, with what he considered the right to kill.

"From what I can tell from the borders reaction there's about twenty." Said Lubbock as night raid raced to intercept intruders.

"We're head in the wrong Direction of where I sent Tracks and Raoul to meet our friends." Epps said running with them.

"Sheele, don't trip." Joked Bulat anthem member of Nightraid that wasn't with the team last night.

"I won't," said sheele the other Nightraid member that also wasn't there. An unidentified man jumped out in front off Bulat.

"Incursio!" A full body suit covered him and he eradicated the man.

"The hell was that?" Epps yelled throwing a frag.

"Daemon armor Incursio. My imperial arms, you like?"

"I don't know what that means but watch my back." Epps responded pulling a shotgun. The intruders left grouped together and charged.

"Imperial guards?" Said Leone," this will be ea-" Optimus landed in front of her from out of nowhere.

"Those who follow a government that values its people and their lives based on the monetary worth must be shown the truth."

"Kill it!" Yelled a guard, before any could shoot the US force attacked. After a quick exchange they all headed back to base.

"So," Najenda was questioning prime," why didn't you Kill them?"

"I refuse to take a life it is all value, but i know the time is drawing near where I have no choice."

"Well, then, but putting that aside your Autobots and those US soldiers will make a great addition to the ." She shook with both Lennox and Prime," now if you'll excuse us, there's a dangerous foe we named to take down," she pointed at Raoul and spike," you're coming with Nightraid."

"Why?" Asked Spike.

"I wanna see how you'd handle this,"


End file.
